Modern machines such as cars, trucks, vans, airplanes, boats, and the like, use fluids during operation. Some fluids, such as gasoline, diesel, and ethanol, are consumed by modern machines for propulsion. Other fluids, such as lubricants and coolants, are circulated for protecting internal components.
Fluids for modern machines may flow by way of flow paths formed by a series of tubes and connectors. Generally, a connector system includes connector devices that can connect together to form a flow path between two fluid reservoirs, and disconnect from one another to separate a flow path between two fluid reservoirs. Disconnecting the connector devices when a flow path exists between the two fluid reservoirs may cause fluid to uncontrollably drain from both fluid reservoirs. As a result, valved connectors have been developed to prevent fluid from flowing out of the reservoirs when the flow path is disconnected, by sealing respective openings on each side of the separated flow path. Valved connectors as discussed in the present disclosure generally refer to connectors that have the ability to cut off the flow of fluids upon disconnection. Some valved connectors are also known as dry break connectors, which refer to valved connectors that prevent residual spillage upon disconnection and the cut off of fluid flow. Other valved connectors, i.e., those that are not strictly “dry” connectors, may leave some residual fluid, such as small amounts of fluid left in pockets or recesses, that can spill from the system after disconnection and the cut off of fluid flow. While the term “reservoir” is used herein to describe both sides of a connection system (e.g., “between the two reservoirs”), the direction of fluid flow may only be in one direction and not in both directions. One reservoir may be flowing to the other in one direction through the connector system. A “reservoir” thus is a potential source of fluid and does not necessarily connote a particular direction of fluid flow. The structural design of current valved connectors creates impedances within flow paths through the connectors, thereby causing inefficient fluid flow. Accordingly, there is a need for improved design of valved connectors.